Winter and all the formalities
by black widow mistress
Summary: One shot JIBBS fluff... Jenny hates the cold so who is there to warm her up? Read it and review! I was bored when I wrote it so enjoy!


**I'm bored and tired and should be at a bar with the guy I like at the moment but I am not so we get this. *sigh* and its winter here, like freezing cold!**

**Okay I own nothing, I wish I did... I wish I had action figures to put in awkward positions but no... So we get this. JIBBS fluff. **

**Reviews are loved dearly!**

**

* * *

**

Winter she hated it, fall was more her season, the nice crisp air and the leaves falling. She knew for a fact that he liked the cold though; he was the only man that she knew that slept shirtless in the middle of winter. She stood on the platform outside her office and watched him there in his jeans and shirt with a light coat. Things hadn't changed that much. He looked up at her and smirked at the site of her dressed in her winter clothing, she looked attractive and very sexy but he knew that she would most likely injure him if he told her that. He got up and climbed the stairs to where she stood.

"Cold Jen?" he asked her sarcastically.

"What do you think Jethro!" she snapped, "It's freezing out there and in here for that matter" she said bitterly as if it was his fault that it was winter.

He smirked at her, "eh it's cold in the morning and I just grab a shirt when I get up, that's the way that I work" he answered watching her eyes narrow.

"You know you could wear a shirt! It's not that hard, I wake up and want to curl back under the sheets but I can't, I have to work after all. I need one of those heated blankets" she said as they walked toward her office and she yawned.

"A body blanket?" he asked remembering that Diane had whinged about wanting a similar thing at one stage.

She sat at her desk and he sat on the couch when they entered the office. She looked at him and stifled a yawn.

"Yeah a body blanket thing, that's it" she replied.

He chuckled, "They look ugly, there are nicer and less expensive ways to keep warm" he said smirking.

"And what would they be?" she asked watching the smug look on his face.

"I don't think i really want to answer that" he said as she glared.

"You can't do that Jethro! Answer me, tell me what other ways there are" she said knowing that it involved her and him in bed.

"Good old fashioned body heat of course" he said smirking as her eyes narrowed.

"And where do you suppose I get that?" she asked the sarcasm evident.

"Err, from a specific male" he answered trying not to make the meaning obvious.

"You?" she questioned moving nearer to him.

"Oh well I like that idea" he said smugly.

She smiled lightly, "I would sleep with you in an instant, now shove over" she said yawning again and not realising the way that her words had come out.

He grinned at her "Oh well don't I feel special".

She buried her face into his chest and sighed, "Shut up or you can't be my personal body heater tonight. This way I at least get a good sleep" she said as she closed her eyes.

"You haven't slept good Jen?" he asked her slightly worried.

She shook her head, "stress._ Coldness_ and having someone on your mind do that" she said quietly emphasising the word coldness.

He smiled "Who is on your mind?" he asked hoping he was right in his assumption.

She shook her head "I hate it when you play stupid, you know who it is and I would be curled up on you at the moment if it wasn't you, now sleep" she said gently laughing.

"Sweet Dreams Jen" he whispered as her breathing evened out.

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes to find herself curled up in the arms of none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She noticed that he was still asleep and she smiled laying her head back down on his chest until she realised that they weren't alone. She nudged him gently and he opened his eyes and looked at her smiling.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

She smiled, "Good, we have company though" she said referring to the three agents and lab tech that were sitting wide eyed at the sight of them together like this.

Gibbs looked at them and glared "What do you want" he said gruffly.

Dinozzo opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't get any words out.

"We needed to see the director and you, but its okay, we solved the issue now. Sorry boss" McGee said hurriedly while Abby grinned widely.

"Mommy and Daddy are finally together!"She exclaimed as they walked out the door.

Jenny slumped back onto Gibbs and yawned.

"Your still tired Jen" he stated.

She nodded and closed her eyes "At this rate I am never going to get any work done" she said sleepily and he smiled.

"Sleep Jen" he said as she cuddled into him more and he stroked her hair.

"Love you" she whispered.

"You too Jen, love you too" he said watching her fall asleep.

* * *

Okay now REVIEW! I want to know, good, bad, like don't like?

~Maddy xx


End file.
